A Moment Between Us
by crepuscule2012
Summary: A little adventure between Snow and Hope on Grand Pulse. Contain Yaoi! SnowxHope


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Square-Enix.

**Pairing: **SnowxHope!

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi. And Smut... lots and lots of smut! Those with weak heart should not read this story...

Note: I posted this story before, but it didn't upload, I think :( ...I'm not sure what happen! Anyway...

* * *

><p>It was week two on Grand Pulse and the party was still shaken from their previous night, but their resolve to rid themselves of their cruel fate didn't waver, although they became more determined. The sun was rising on the horizon as the creatures of the wild started to leave their nests to catch the early bird snack. The party of l'Cie also awoke, making preparation for the long journey ahead. As their hope turned bleak, they only answer was Oerba, the birthplace of Vanille and Fang. The party decided that an early head start would give them enough time to pass through the large landmass of the steppe. Once they leave camp, there was no turning back. Everyone realized that, so the youngest member of the group took it upon himself to gather food before their journey to Oerba. The other l'Cie were a bit reluctant of the idea after the teen's spectacle the previous night, so to ease their discomfort, the party agreed to send Snow along with the teen through the ravine of Vallis Media searching for anything worth eating. Vanille asked to accompany them in their task but Fang, Lightning, and Sazh hastily objected of idea sending those three together. They could not imagine the amount of work that would be accomplished sending those three together. Inside the ravine, the life was deserted except for the two wandering l'Cie. Even though the land was rich of vegetation, the two l'Cie hadn't found a single trace of food.<p>

"Hope, we have been walking for quite a while and we haven't found anything," Snow groaned. Hope just rolled his eyes from the big oaf's complaint. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was starting to beat down on the tall man. The blond removed the large trench coat off his body and threw the heavy piece of cloth over his shoulder.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me and if you are getting frustrated of searching then just go back to camp," Hope stated.

"Nahh, Light will skin me alive if she sees me wandering back to camp alone," Snow joked, but frankly it was the truth. He knew how protective the woman was to the kid and the woman trusted him to guard the youth when she agreed to send him to accompany the teen. So returning back alone would only be the death of him. A quick and painless death. Snow only winced at the thought. But Snow couldn't blame her. The _kiddo wa_s very special after all. Even Snow wouldn't hesitate his own life to save the teen. He was not only protecting the teen because of a promise to a silver-haired woman and her husband but because Snow more importantly cared for Hope. On the roof in Felix Height, if Hope had never confronted him about his actions or even tried to kill him, then the guilt would sooner or later consume him. So Snow was grateful for the boy with all of his life. "C'mon lets search more," Snow said before throwing his arm over the teen shoulder pulling the teen against him.

"What's the change of heart?" Hope said raising a brow.

Snow only shrugged.

Hope sighed defeatedly. He couldn't believe that he was stuck with this man of all people until they saved Cocoon. The blond was reckless and too carefree for his own good. A stubborn one at that. Although under these circumstances, he wouldn't have it any other way. They continued their searching until Hope stopped, sensing something disturbing in the air. A light screech tingled his ears sending mixed signals to his brain of impending danger.

When Hope stopped walking, Snow beside the teen paused in his movement also. The man glanced down to quiet teen beside him whose eyes are scanning the surrounding area carefully. The man had noticed during their journey together that the teen possessed some kind of strong instinct; a six sense like Lightning when imminent danger approaches. "Is something wrong?" Snow whispered. The man waited for a response but he wasn't expecting the boy to break free from his grip and sprint away. The nature of Grand Pulse was restless and the land was rough, and a kid running around freely was nothing much than a free meal for fiends in the area. The man mentally cursed before quickly running after the reckless youth. He followed the teen until the ravine open to larger landscape of tall vegetation and wide canyons. Snow gasped at the sight, but he didn't have the time to take a picture with his imagery camera as his cerulean eyes were scanning the area for a particular silvery head. He saw the teen crouching near rock before running to the silver-hair l'Cie. "Hope, are you crazy running off like that? What would happen if..." Snow said but a hand sudden latched out, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him behind the rock.

"Shhhh!" Hope silenced his companion. Hope stood up trying to get a peek of the scene beyond the rock.

"What is it?" Snow asked trying to see what was so important. Four yards away from the rock, there were two behemoths feasting on a chocobo.

"I heard it cries, but I was too late." Hope said.

"And what would happen if they spotted you?" Snow asked concernedly. The man only a received a sheepish grin from the teen who realized his mistake. The two waited quietly until the monsters left after finishing their feast. Noticing the coast was clear, Snow and Hope took the chance to explore the surrounding area. They walked passed where the two behemoths were having a picnic moment ago, but the only things remained on the ground was the scar of life struggling to escape death and a fresh pool of blood. Snow hastily pulled Hope away from the site. He didn't want the teen to ponder too much of what happened there. Snow looked ahead and saw that the open landscape only led to another ravine. He sighed wearily but seeing as they were still empty-handed of food, he and Hope consented to continue searching. They walked for about ten minutes until...

"Look!" Hope exclaimed. Not too far in ravine, they came upon an orchard fill with nothing but trees loaded with juicy fruits.

"We hit the jackpot," Snow grinned, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Hope was leaning against a tree for shade, nibbling away on a piece of fruit like a starve animal. His blond companion was on the same tree the teen was under, gathering more fruits. The teen was amazed of how much food they were able to gather. The others will be able to eat as much to their heart's content. His green orbs scanned the area noting the serene atmosphere, though he felt a strange coil in his stomach noticing that the land was devoid of wildlife other than the Snow and himself. It was strange, not even a bird or a bee wasn't within his peripheral vision but he shrugged the thought away. They had found food and that's what matter the most.<p>

At a distance, his green eyes fell on a patch of white flower growing around a tree on the opposite wall in the ravine. Hope stared at the white flower blowing gently against the cool wind. Unconsciously, he started to walk toward the flower while disregarding Snow's voice calling him from behind. From a closer view, the flower had a similar feature like a rose but the flower itself was enclose. '_I wonder if Vanille would like these?'_ Hope pondered. Well, he hoped they smell nice as beautiful they looked. Curiously the silver-hair l'Cie bended down grasping the flower between two of his fingers. Unenlightened of the fauna in Grand Pulse, Hope didn't expect the flower to involuntarily sneeze, releasing an air of pollen in his face. The teen yelped and stumbled back falling flat on his behind thinking for a moment that the plant was going to eat his face.

"Hope!" Snow yelled running to the teen.

"I'm fine, just a little startle." Hope stood up brushing the dust off his pants. He gasped when the man quickly pulls him away.

"What do you think you are doing? This isn't like Cocoon. What if those plants were poisonous?" Snow scolded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... ahmmm." Hope apologized, but feels a bit happy knowing that the man was concerned of his being.

"C'mon." Snow sighed before returning his attention of the task. "We better get going before _Sis_ gets worried." Hope nodded. Five minutes later, the two l'Cie were contemplating as a mean to carry back the heavy loaded provision to camp. With limited resources, they agreed to wrap the fruits using Snow's trench coat, making the load easier to carry. Snow hurled the goods over his shoulders before walking towards the direction of the camp with his silver-hair companion following his steps.

Hope followed his blond companion closely, however, his movement was a bit staggering, trying to keep up with Snow. Maybe it was the sun heat, but his body unexpected felt heavy and with every step, his body increasingly becomes sluggish as beats of sweat were starting to flow down his face. His vision began to blur together before he rubbed it off. The teen ignored the weird feelings, telling himself that his body was just weary from his previous night incident. However, that didn't seem like the case five minutes later. Hope held back a cry as intense heat suddenly surged over his body. His body felt like it was on fire, his nerves jumping up and down ecstatically. His legs were shaken, barely unable to support his body weight. Hope had to stop and braced against the ravine walls gasping for air. His body was scorching hot and the chilling cold air only sent shivers through his body. The soothing winds felt like fingers, gliding across his flesh tenderly in a manner which was making his head delirious. "Snow!" Hope pleaded.

The said man stopped when he hear the teen's cry. He turned around to see his companion leaning against the ravine's wall. Snow quickly rushed to the youth who was panting furiously with a flushed face. "Hope, what's wrong?" Snow concernedly asked.

"It's hot," The latter moaned.

Snow raised a curious brow and then his heart skipped a beat when he saw those innocent and young green orbs staring at him clouded with lust and hunger. He felt his body tensed, swallowing hard, clearing his throat. '_Shit._' Snow mentally cursed, '_this must be the effects from the plant earlier_.' The teen in front of him was panting, squirming with his legs pressed against each other embarrassingly. The sight was... alluring and sexy. '_Wait what! I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts toward Hope_.'

"Snow, help!" Hope moaned.

The blond clenched his fist, feeling a sudden urge stirring through his veins. Snow let out a growl, trying to resist doing something that would later get of him castrate or worse, killed. His cerulean eyes quickly scanned the surrounded area spotting an opening between some trees. He quickly pulled Hope in the direction of the open. "Here, go in there and do your business. It's better to have release than to repress it. It's bad for the body to hold it in."

"But I don't know what to do?" The silver-hair l'Cie pleaded. He pressed against the muscular man, feeling scared for his life. His senses were on a high state of ecstasy and the heat of another person against his own hot flesh only made his mind more delirious.

Snow, however, was having a mental breakdown. He could feel something poking in front of him. With ungodly strength, Snow mustered the vigor to separate himself from the enticing teen. The mans' hands were itching him; craving nothing more than to dig into those soft, pale skin. He didn't find the idea terrible at the least. It would only be him and the boy. No one would know except for him and Hope. But he hastily suppressed those desires knocking at the back of his brain with every ounce of life force he had surging through his body. "Its easy, just jerk it off!" Snow said doing the hand motions to show the teen of the solution. Hope nodded before start striping of his clothing. "Wait, not here! Do it in the cave," Snow said in a panic.

* * *

><p>Snow was exhausted for some reason. He nearly lost the grudging battle against his libido, though through sheer will, he had barely come out on top. But his dick begged the differ. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good release and temptation was only a couple feet away. And now the sweet image of flustered and sexy teen was buried deep in his thoughts for the rest of his life. '<em>O God the kid is sexy<em>.' Snow mentally groaned at a sudden realization. Now he will have to rub one out later in the night when everyone is asleep.

"Snow?" A sweet nothing voice emanating from the cave causing the blond to flinch. The blond flinched before hesitantly taking a peek inside the cave. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the youth standing there naked, nearly in tears. "It's not working and my entire body aches and burns."

Snow's defense automatically crumbled. With very little options available, Snow stripped his hands from his leather gloves and entered the cave, leaving the provisions and his leather gloves lying on ground. Well, he just couldn't stand there and did nothing while the teen just suffered. The silver-haired l'Cie latched onto him, welcoming the blond's heat. Snow pulled away from the teen's grasp and seated on the floor bracing against the inner walls. He gestured his hand for the teen to follow and seconds later, Hope was straddling his thigh eagerly waiting. A pair of cerulean orbs scanned keenly at the close up view of the panting flushed body. The man took another large gulped. He's just going to help the teen relieve his problem and that's it.

"Snow hu-hurts... help." Hope begged as tears started forms in those green orbs.

"Turn around!" Snow said and Hope quickly obliged. Hope relaxed against his broad chest, sinking into the warmth. Snow's hand began exploring the teen body only to receive light moans when he brushed and teased against the sensitive spots. Snows' hands became bolder when they stopped at the teen's chest, reaching for the nipples. His finger slowly and softy circled the areola which stiffen willingly. They were flushed like a woman's breast.

"Ahhh Snow." Hope moaned.

"Hmmm... Sensitive much." Snow whispered in Hope's ear causing the teen to shudder from the hot breath.

Snow's hand continued their excursion down the soft flesh, stopping on the teen's thigh. The blond eyed the stiff and bloated dick begging to be touch. With his index, Snow pressed his finger against the silt head watching as some clear liquid forms. He grasped the weeping cock between his fingers, massaging the sensitive length.

"Ahhh..." Hope whimpered throwing his head back. With every touch, Hope felt an electrify sting running up his spine, easing the uncontrollable growing heat in his body. Instinctively Hope parted his legs with enthusiasm, which caused Snow to stop and raise an eyebrow at his action. Hope then blushed profoundly, but he couldn't help feel so bloody horny from the plant's effect. He tried to close his legs but Snow quickly intercept them by locking with his legs in between, spreading them again when the man parted his legs. Embarrassed, Hope covered his face with his hands, not wanting the see his embarrassing position.

Snow couldn't imagine any man who could stay here and not be hard from watching the sinfully beautiful teen, moaning and writhing merely from pleasure. He needed to end this now before the situation grew out of proportions. With one hand working the length, Snow brought his other hand to Hope's mouth. "Suck and get them nice and wet!" He told the teen who eagerly obeyed. Snow tensed when Hope took two of his finger like a pro in his mouth. He felt a jot run through his body when the youth licked the flesh in-between his fingers, which were very sensitive. The man emitted a low growl through his throat, clenching his teeth. '_Damn... what else can this kid take in his mouth?_' Snow mentally questioned. He pulled his slick fingers out from the warm and demanding cavern, stopping the gasps and moans seeping through those perfect lips. The fingers traveled downward stopping at the teen's thigh. "Just relax, I'll take care of everything." Snow informed.

Hope nodded trusting the man's words. He jumped slightly when a wet finger pressed against his twitching opening, feeling a stinging burn sensation. He gasped when a finger pushed inside him.

"Snow wait, this feel..." Hope whimpered. He never explored his body thoroughly, and yet here was Snow with his finger in his ass and his other hand jerking off his dick. The digit squirmed inside him, and strangely it didn't hurt, but pressed deeper. It didn't take much time before he started to rock back against the finger and then the man added another finger. Hope felt the two digit went deeper until, "Ahhh..." a moan escaped his lips when those fingers rubbed against a sensitive spot inside him. Hope threw his head swimming in pleasure as the fingers continued sliding in and out of his entrance, rubbing against the sweet spot as the blond other hand continued stoking his cock.

"Ahhh God! Snow... more." The youth begged. His body was meeting each thrust of fingers as he continued to gasp and shudder feeling the heat in his stomach about to explode.

"Just let it out, Hope. Don't hold it back." Snow said huskily in his ears. He continued stroking the cock and thrusting his fingers into a much faster rate until...

"Ahhhh Snow..." Hope cried out as streak of cums pour out from his throbbing cock.

* * *

><p>Snow was literally hard and his arousal being confined in the limited space was only making him more uncomfortable. He just going to deal with his little problem later, but now he sighed in relief that the situation was over. The teen was lying on his stomach, panting heavily. Snow was grateful for whatever Pulse deities granting him their mercies and that he was able to overcome the situation without taking any extreme measures.<p>

"Snow..." Hope moaned, but sound more like a sob. The man's eyes snapped quickly down to teen. Those blues eyes widened when he saw something surprising. Hope's dick was still standing tall and hard. '_Fuck._' The blond mentally cursed, '_teenagers these days have quite some enthusiasm and endurance._'

"Snow, I'm still hot and hard." Hope pleaded pressing his lithe bodies against the larger male. "I can't... no more." Hope began to sobs as the heat still continued growing. His entire body was trembling after coming back to earth from that heavenly release. But the heat still didn't go away, only continued to grow more.

"Let me!" Snow said huskily against the ears. The man couldn't watch anymore as the teen suffered. Hope glanced up, meeting a pair of piercing blue eyes inches away from his face. "Let me get rid of it."

Hope looked down, feeling his heart twitch from the predatory gaze on the man's face. He then slowly nodded, not showing the man the blush appearing on his face.

"You know what you are asking for?" Snow purred.

Hope nodded again. The blond placed his hands on both side of his waist, which burned from the mere touch. Snow lifted him up on the man's thigh, giving the man some space to take off his shirt. With Snow now bare from the waist, Snow pulled the teen against his broad chest. Hope let out a moan, loving the heat from the large body that sent light shock wave to lithe body. Snow took this opportunity to reach for his belt and unfastened the buckle. He quickly kicks off the pair of boots from his feet before placing his fingers under the hem of his pants and underwear and peels away the fabrics off his legs. Hope's eyes widened when something long and thick quickly sprung between his ass cheeks. He tried to glance back, curious of large length pressing against his sensitive flesh, but the length only slide up his crease as he tried to move back.

"Wait for a moment." Snow said picking the teen and placing him on his feet, "I'll be back."

"What? No!" Hope pleaded losing the warmth contact. The blond stood up giving Hope a perfect view of his front. A pair of green orbs began to examine every inch of muscular flesh on the blond. His eyes wandered downward stopping when they spotted a trail of fine string of hair leading down from the navel to... Hope held back a breath. Snow was _big_. Hope stared in fascination, never seen a mature cock before. He couldn't believe something that big was pressing against him moments ago.

* * *

><p>The next thirty seconds were torture on Hope. The man just walked out of the cave, naked, leaving him alone. The blond returned with his large coat, which he spread on the cold floor. Snow seated his naked ass on the spread fabric before motioning for the teen to seat on his lap. Hope eagerly complied.<p>

"Now back to where we left off." Snow said smugly as he began nipping on the teen's sensitive neck. The teen easily coiled his slender arms around his neck, while grinding his hips in a downward, grinding movement to build friction with his cock. Snow's lips continued downward, leaving a trail of smutted mark on the pale, yet sensitive flesh. Seeing the two rosy buds still hard from his fingers teasing before, he decided to torment them so more. He lightly flickered his tongue over the right bud causing the teen to writhe from pleasure. His bold hands returned, cupping those firm and yet fuckable ass. The teen made an impatient whimper; the teen was hard and in desperate need of attention.

"This time you will be servicing me." Snow purred in his ears. Hope only responded with a seductive moan. "Now turn around." The man commanded.

Hope quickly obeyed as he lightly pushed the man on the ground before turning around to the stiff, hard, and uncut cock. He stared at the huge length in fasciation noting every vein before receiving a quick slap on his right cheek from behind motioning him to do something. The thing was Hope was a little unsure what to do. He slowly reached out, running his finger over the length. He saw the cock twitched, seeing the length reacted to his touch. Feeling a bit more curious, he grasped the length firmly and saw as a drop of clear liquid formed at slit on the blunt tip. Hope stared in fascination at human anatomy at the fineness, chewing on his bottom lip. He took an anticipate gulp before bending forward, licking the blunt head. He didn't know if it was the effect of the plant or just his desire, but Hope found the taste quiet exquisite. He eagerly returned his attention back to Snow's cock, but this time he began to massage and smear every inch of the length with his tongue. He was rewarded with moans and grunts from Snow for his actions.

Hope knew for sure that he couldn't fit the entire length in his mouth, but it wouldn't hurt to try. With his hand looped around the base, Hope took the entire head in his mouth, licking and massing the sensitive flesh. The blunt head continued to leak more pre-cum, which only encourage the teen to lick and suck more eagerly. Careful not graze his teeth on the sensitive length, Hope's head sunk down on the enormous cock, trying to get as much of length in his mouth. He felt the muscular body below him tense followed by seductive sounds.

Snow gasped, clenching his teeth when his cock slid inside his young partner's mouth. He bucked, encouraging the youth not to stop. With the teen focus on his cock, he decided to reward the teen for his effort. He lubricated three of his fingers with his own saliva, as he quickly spread those perfect, firm ass inches from his face. He pushed one digit into the twitching entrance gaining an approval sound from the willingly teen. He added a second finger, which easily slip in the tight entrance due to earlier stretching. The teen eagerly grinds down on the intrusion, loving the digits rubbing against his sweet spot again. Snow received a needy sound from the teen's throat, and rewarded the silver-hair l'Cie by adding the third finger.

"Ahhh..." Hope moaned in bliss.

"Get me really nice and slick." Snow grinned.

Hope wantonly lubricated the length with his mouth, and suddenly contemplated of a marvelous plan which would push the man over the edge. He slowly ran his teeth over the blunt head, careful not to scrape the sensitive flesh. He suppressed a grin when he heard a hiss and the body under him took a short intake of breath. He felt the digits pull out of his opening and then an arms encircled his middle, pulling his back against the warm, broad chest.

"Ready for me!" Snow smirked.

Hope only groaned, burying his head in the crook of the man's neck. He wrapped his left arm around Snow's neck for leverage as he spread his legs willingly to give the man every part of his body.

"Just relax and everything will be alright." The blond said reassuring. Snow placed both his arms under the teen's slender thigh before lifting him up in position above his cock. With the teen in position, he slowly lowered the body.

Hope gasped when the blunt head breach his opening. The man paused giving him a moment to catch his breath before slowly let gravity do it works as his body sink onto the entire length. "Ahhh..." Hope's back arched, his hands clutching on Snow's arms while throwing his head back in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He didn't expect his ass to take the entire length for the first try, but this could all be the plant work. Hope was literally sitting on Snow's pelvis and he could feel the man's pubic hairs around his entrance, tickling his sensitive flesh.

Snow, in disbelief, gasped when his cock buried into the tight ass. He placed his hands on Hope's hips, keeping him still, enjoying the tight hot muscles massaging his cock. He bended down, placing kisses on the teen's neck seductively before nibbling on the sensitive flesh on the shoulder. "Fuck Hope! You're so tight." He growled.

"Snow... move." Hope pleaded, wriggling his ass clearly wanted to be fuck. He didn't have the patient like the tall man, and every second that passed only added to torture on his body. Snow complied to teen's demand. He lifted Hope where the blunt head was only penetrating the teen before slamming down the entire length, hitting a bundle of sensitive nerves directly.

"AHHH!" The teen let out a loud moan, which resonated against the cavern walls. Hope didn't get the time to catch his breath as the man repeated the process with no intention of stopping. Hope shuddered and gasped as his older partner fucked his willingly ass. The man started to build a tempo, ramming the lithe body with his cock.

"Ohh god... Snow, more." Hope cried. With every thrust, the massive length was hitting his sweet spot making the young l'Cie see only stars exploded on his visions.

Snow grunted. He was watching the teen's expression in fascination as he fucked him. Never in his life have he saw a more wanton sight before. The sinful image of the lithe body arching while glistering in sweat. Moans that sounded so needy and lustful, ringing against his eardrums with delight. He glanced down the teen whose face was burying in his neck. He marveled at the sight, how the mouth parted, eliciting sweet nothing sounds and those green orbs staring at a pair of blue eyes in pleasure. And at that moment Snow decided that this boy belongs to him and nobody else. He would not give another the pleasure to see Hope like this. He bended down, crashing his lips against the teen's sweet lips, losing against his wits.

"Hmmm," A demanding sound moaned through Hope's throat. Snow turned his partner around who coiled his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He let out a low growl from his throat as he continued slamming down the tight ass on his cock.

"Ahhh, Snow... so good... mmmmn so deep," Hope moaned after breaking the kiss.

Snow smirked with a cunning idea. He pulled out, ignoring Hope's pleads as he guided the teen on his back onto his coat, before throwing those slender legs over his shoulders, giving him the perfect position to fuck the teen. He entered back the tight heat, earning a loud and lustful moans as he began fucking the teen for what he was worth. A pair of yearning hand pulled him down to meet another demanding kiss and Snow eagerly kissed back.

"Damn Hope, your ass is nice," Snow purred, breaking the kiss.

The wanton teen met every deep thrust, hungrily voicing his pleasure which only combatting the lewd sounds of flesh hitting another flesh in the cave. Hope could feel himself getting close. He reached for his hard cock, but his hand was easily caught by Snow's grasp.

"Keep those hands where I could see them!" Snow smirked smugly, continued to build a tempo making the teen below him writhed in pleasure.

"But Snow... I'm close!" Hope pleaded, almost sobbing. The man only responded by slamming into him more willingly. Hope gasped, clutching tighter around Snow's neck, his fingernails digging into taut flesh, before his back arched, crying out his release as streaks of white blinded his vision.

Snow only growled when the tight ass becomes tighter to fuck. The man gave a few more hard and deep thrusts before his balls tightened, filling the tight ass with his hot seeds. He continued thrusting until the needy ass milked him for every drop, which was after their third rounds. Hope didn't complain! Not a word for the extra sex.

* * *

><p>Hours later Snow was reclined against the cavern's walls with <em>his<em> Hope sprawling over his chest, purring in his sleep. A smile crept on his face. Despite their unfaithful situation of focus and l'Cie, he was happy to get the chance to meet the silver-hair teen. He heard the teen stirred in his sleep. Well, he better woke up the teen and get going before an angry Lightning and the others came looking for them.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I shouldn't be writing this, but I did ;)... Review this Please!**


End file.
